I'll Never Dance
by cyher
Summary: After an argument with Cecilia, Simon questions their relationship.


Title: I'll Never Dance  
  
Author: Cyher  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song this fic was inspired by. Those belong to Brenda Hampton and George Michael, respectively.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is my answer to the TWoP 7th Heaven Lyric Wheel. It was inspired by the song Careless Whisper by George Michael. Set at the end of season 7 (ignoring the show's cliffhanger ending), Simon went ahead and took "professional dater" Christine to the prom. His girlfriend Cecilia was not happy.  
  
********  
  
"I can't take it back!" Simon yelled before turning away from his girlfriend. The two had been arguing nonstop for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Cecilia yelled back, just as loud and twice as shrill. "It" of course, referred to the Junior Prom and Simon's decision to go with Christine, the new stray the Camden's had picked up. "All my friends were there, and they saw you dancing with HER." Cecilia said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Traditionally that is what one does at, you know, a DANCE" he said, not bothering to mask the sarcasm.  
  
"I'm not stupid Simon, and I'm not a fool either!" she said tossing the pillow she had clutched in her hands onto the floor.  
  
" I know you're not stupid; I know you're not a fool, but you know what? It was just a dance" he said. "But, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I didn't just stay home in my rented tux and pout, and I promise I'm never gonna dance again, so can we please just get back to our relationship," he said with a mix of anger, annoyance, and a just touch of pleading.  
  
"What relationship?" Cecilia said with a glare. "I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
********  
  
As Simon walked home from Cecilia's, a million thoughts swirled through his head. 'Did we just break-up? Why's she so mad? She didn't want to go anyway. Why should I have had to miss it? Christine's a good dancer. Pretty too. Cecilia's.not a good dancer.and her head flails about in unnatural directions.but she's nice. Christine is nice. Do I really love Cecilia?'  
  
Simon finally made it home, walked I inside, and up to his room. Upon entering, he was surprised to find Sam and David sitting on the floor. "Hi Simon!" they said in unison. "Hey guys," he answered, "Whatcha doing?  
  
David picked up a picture frame, and held it up for Simon to see. "We're looking at Cecilia! She's byootiful!" "Yeah, she's byootiful," Sam said echoing his slightly older brother.  
  
"Oh," Simon said, "Can I see that?" David handed it to him, and Simon immediately put it face down in his desk drawer, before sitting down on his bed. Sam and David slowly walked over to Simon. "Why'd you do that?" Yeah, why?" they asked, confusion etched clearly on their faces.  
  
"Well," Simon said, searching for words, "I've seen Cecilia a lot today," With a small smile and mischievous glint in his eye, he picked each twin up and slung them both over his shoulders, "And I haven't seen you!" he continued as he spun circles around his room, listening to the twins laugh and giggle. It was enough to lighten anyone's mood.  
  
The twins were heavy, and after a few minutes Simon grew tired and deposited them on his bed before dramatically collapsing in a heap on the floor. When his heart stopped pounding in his ears, he was able to hear a slight giggle coming from the doorway. When he looked up, he saw Christine waving at the twins and making silly faces. "Hi," he said, leaping up immediately. "Hi Simon" Christine said with a smile. "I heard you come in, and I wanted to thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me, and I thought I'd take you out for pizza as a thank-you." Simon felt a small smile playing at his lips. "Pizza sounds great," he said. The two decided that 5 o'clock sounded like a good time, and Christine continued down the hallway. As she was leaving, David tugged on Simon's sleeve. "She's byootiful too," he whispered.  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
George Michael  
  
Faith (1987)  
  
Careless Whisper  
  
I feel so unsure,  
  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.  
  
As the music dies...  
  
Something in your eyes,  
  
Calls to mind a silver screen,  
  
And all those sad goodbyes.  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm never gonna dance again,  
  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
  
I know you're not a fool.  
  
I should have no better than to cheat a friend,  
  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
  
The way I danced with you.  
  
CHORUS  
  
Time can never mend,  
  
The careless whispers of a good friend.  
  
To the heart and mind,  
  
If your answer's kind...  
  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
  
Pain is all you'll find.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
What am I without your love?  
  
Tonite the music seems so loud,  
  
I wish that we could lose the crowd.  
  
Maybe it's better this way,  
  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.  
  
We could have been so good together,  
  
We could have made this last forever...  
  
But now, who's gonna dance with me?  
  
Please stay.  
  
(Alternatively):  
  
And now it's never gonna be  
  
That way...  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
Now that you're gone...  
  
Now that you're gone...  
  
Now that you're gone...  
  
Was what I did so wrong?  
  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone? 


End file.
